Why is life so complicated
by FelineWithAnAttitude
Summary: OK this is kind'a a life after the teen titans. They have split but Vic's (Cyborg) still in Jump and finds himself trying to save a 15 teen year old bored with life. You'll probably understand more with other chapters and yes today you will meet my split personality cat. PS. I mainly did this story 'cause there's hardly and cyborg stories out there.


**Kitty: Hey I changed my pen name from Keerocks to FelineWithAnAttitude so just call me Kitty (if you must know i will be putting a smiley here and at the end) ****:) on with the show...well whatever this is...I don't know what you would say-**

**Phoenix****: STOP STALLING AND START WRITING FOR GODS SAKE!**

**Kitty: All right you don't have to yell! Hey where's Cat?**

**Phoenix****:Um...How am I supposed to know your the author.**

**Kitty: But she's supposed to the disclaimer.**

**Phoenix: Is she even in this story?**

**Kitty: Ah... No but she's my split personality so she has to do it.**

**Phoenix: And how long has she been around?**

**Kitty: Ah...About a month but she's pretty cool. She's also the whole reason while my names now Kitty and why I changed my pen name.**

**Phoenix: I see... CAT!**

**Cat: Someone called?**

**Kitty: There you are where were you. You have to do the disclaimer**

**Cat: Ah... I was... Never mind I'll tell you later. Kitty does not own Teen Titans but she does own Phoenix and this story. But just so you know if we did own Teen Titans**** they'd so still be on air.**

**Chapter 1**

The red head with amber eyes sat at a table calmly as Penny, a bitch from her school with blonde hair and brown eyes sat across from her yelling about some boy the girl supposedly stole from her. Everyone was staring, the red head didn't care and did nothing but drink her tea and choose a different song on her IPod from under the table. All so she didn't have to listen to Penny's ranting.

CRACK!

Her thin framed glasses were cracked, her cup was broken and laying shattered on the floor and she could taste blood in her mouth. The red head took her glasses off and wiped the blood from her lips and looked sadly at what was her favorite cup." Oh...that was my favorite cup", she said sarcastically. She took the ear buds out of her ears and put her IPod on the table then stood up and faced Penny.

The girl gave Penny the scariest death glare the world had and will ever see, you had to flinch, you just had to like it was some unwritten rule. Penny could see the fire in the girl's eyes and didn't break the unwritten rule she flinched.

CRACK!

The girl punched Penny square in the face, 'Probably broke the bitch's nose',she thought smiling. Penny was now limp, laying unconscious on the ground as the girl walked over to the bar side of the Cafe/Bar, sat on a stool and ordered a drink. The only sound you could hear in the whole bar if you were there was the girl asking for a scotch.

"Sorry little miss your underage.", The bartender a tall bulky man with no hair and chocolate skin said not at all disturbed by the display of violence.

She sighed,"OK Vic. The usual then.",The bar when into murmurs and whispers about the fight as Penny started to wake.

The bartender 'Vic' smiled then asked."Which usual a Coke or tea? And is she payin' for ya mug?".

The red head turned around on her stool to see Penny stagger to the door."Coke and I'll pay.", the girl looked bored and tired as she said this and let Penny stagger out the door.

"Ya know Ya don't Have' ta pay Phoenix.",Vic said worried by the look on the red head's face.

"Thanks.", She said slamming the money on the counter softly, grabbing her coke which was in a bottle and the rest of her stuff including her Cracked glasses and IPod.

...

"MUM...",Phoenix yelled as she walked into the small apartment and put her stuff on the bench in the kitchen.

"YES?",Her mother called back, she was busy with somethings at that moment.

"I'M STAYIN' AT TRICK'S TONIGHT SO DON'T MISS ME AT DINNER", S he yelled again walking into her own room pulling out another bag and packing it

"THAT FINE WITH ME SEE YA", Her mother called clearly not caring.

With that Phoenix grabbed her things and walked out of the building and into the rain head for downtown Jump City.


End file.
